deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Deltora
Deltora, previously known as The Land of Dragons, is an island inhabited by Dragons and seven tribes. Described as a land of magic and monsters, Deltora is home to many different creatures and people. The island is divided into seven territories, each home to a gem, tribe and Dragon species. Currently, Deltora is ruled by Lief, the King of Deltora from his Palace in Del, the land's capital. History The Land of Dragons Before the Battle for Deltora, Deltora was known as The Land of Dragons. During this time, the Toran's and the dragons sensed that a great terror was coming. They knew the land was changing and could smell it in the air. The Torans had cast fortune-telling stones and the stones meaning fire, water, death and marriage fell together often, but they did not know what to make of it. One morning, on a beautiful clear day, they dragons knew it was time. Suddenly, in a great rush thousands of dragons took to the air. The sky was dark with the dragons and the tribes gaped in terror. The northern shores turned white from the foam the Sea Serpents had made trying to escape. With a great roar, the seabed in the north split and fire belched upwards, boiling the sea. The air was thick with steam and the island quaked. New hills formed, great cracks formed and hills were destroyed. Pale, slimy, dead things feel from the sky like rain. The sound was frightful. Thinking their world had come to an end, the people fell to the ground with their hands covering their ears. Those who were left alive saw that the northern coast was gone. Instead, a great barrier of mountain and rock had formed into one peak; an unbroken line from east to west. Only the dragons, who flew high in the sky, saw what laid beyond the mountains. They saw that the space between the Land of Dragons and the island to the north disappear as the cracked seabed collapsed on itself. The two islands collided and were sealed together by the mountains that had formed. The two islands had become one, just as the Toran's fortune-telling stones had predicted. Battle for Deltora After Adin succeded in uniting the tribes and forming the Belt of Deltora, the land was renamed 'Deltora' due to the order of the gems in the Belt of Deltora. Landscape Territories Diamond Territory Emerald Territory Lapis Lazuli Territory Topaz Territory Ruby Territory Amethyst Territory Cities *Del: Del is the name given to the capital city of Deltora, originaly it was a bustling and prosperous area, until the conspiracy became stronger and poverty took over the city. Del also has a large Palace where the Kings and Queens lived, and was built by the Ralad people. The Shadow Lord made Del the capital of his empire after he took control of Deltora. *Wenn Del: Wenn Del is an area near Del and lies in the first Forest of Silence. It is home to the Wenn, mysterious creatures that worship the Wennbar. *Hira: Hira is the name of a city in the Plains. It lies in the middle of Deltora itself, in the heart of the land, and in the middle of the Plains. The Ra-Kacharz bred many rats which caused the people of Hira to flee to Noradz. The rats in turn fed a huge snake called Reeah who hid the Opal from the Belt of Deltora. Lief, Barda and Jasmine destroyed Reeah and got the Opal. But the main reason the Shadow Lord wanted the people of Hira to flee was because he wanted Hira to put the Grey Mist in, which would erupt and kill Deltora if the Four Sisters were destroyed. But the Dragons of Deltora killed the Grey Mist and saved Deltora. * Noradz. Noradz is a near futuristic city based on obsessive compulsivness. Noradz is ruled by the nine Ra-Kacharz, a group of Shadow Lord servants descended from rat catchers in the city of the rats. The city has many ceremonies designed to keep the settlement clean. The greeting is Noradzeer witch is the result of saying "No Rats Here" very fast. * D'Or: D'Or means the city of gold, this city was originally a perfect settlement, but became the centre of Thaegan's envy and was turned into the Lake of Tears. But when Kree killed Thaegan, the Lake of Tears was turned back into D'Or. * Raladin: Raladin is the main town of the Ralad tribe, whose inhabitants are blue skined people with red tufts of hair on their heads. The city is made of domed buildings and is centered around the fountain which was also the entrance to the emergency city used to defend the people from threats. * Tora: Tora is the magical white town made of marble. The Torans have a strong magical power that can do many things. Tora lies on the way of the River Tor. Many Torans wear white and beautiful garments with many beautiful colors. (Tora is the name of one of the seven tribes). * Rithmere: Rithmere is the name of the main town of the Mere tribe, near The Shifting Sands. The Rithmere Games are fighting games celebrated every year. Many shops, stores and attractions are set up with food or drink. Participants can try small games such as "Beat the Bird" a roulette run by Ferdinand, a greedy man, who cheats the players. The most popular and finest inn at Rithmere is The Champion Inn. Here, contestants can get sleep, rest, food, and drinks, as well as register as player in the Rithmere Games. * The Shifting Sands: The Shiftings Sands, is a dangerous and a forbidden desert near and next to the town Rithmere, in the Lapis Lazuli territory. * Capricon Hills: The Capricon Hills are the hills where the Capricons came to after the ruby dragons destroyed Capra. * Broome: Broome is a walled town near Dragon's Nest. In Broome many parties are held, and Barda's wife Lindal lives there * Os-Mine Hills: The Os-Mine Hills is dangerous, and a dragon, the Topaz Dragon slept inside a cave there, before Lief woke him.The hills was named after a man name: Ben Os-Mine who met some Goblins there, and killed one. * Dread Mountain: Dread Mountain is a dangerous mountain, and part of the mountains to The North of Deltora which separates the land from The Shadowlands. It is next to the east coast, and not far from The Maze of the Beast. The mountain was ruled by the giant toad: Gellick. The Dread Gnomes had always lived there, and Lief, Barda and Jasmine destroyed Gellick, so the gnomes live in peace there. The poisonous slime that came from Gellick's body was the same poison used in Blisters, one of the main weapons used by Grey Guards. * The Barrier Mountains: The Barrier Mountain (as Doran called them) are the mountains that separate The Land of Deltora from The Shadowlands, which was named Pirra long ago. They are home to Bandits of all kinds and were once the home to the Shadow Lord during his mortal life. * Shadowgate: Shadowgate is a village at Deltora's most northern point, imbedded between the Barrier Mountains. Traveling there is dangerous, but the people are generally friendly and it is a place to get medical supplies. * The Forests of Silence: The Forests of Silence are three forests northeast of Del that are home to the Wenn, the Wennbar and the Orchard Keepers, as well as the cursed Jalis warrior Gorl. * Blood Lilly Island lies off Deltora's southwest coast - a peninsula. It has a sister island that also lies of this peninsula. Blood Lilly Island is home to it's namesake, which numb pain sensations to allow small insect creatures to eat away at visitors to the island unnoticed. Their remains then fertilise the soil. Royal Family Deltora has been ruled for centuries by the Royal Family. Starting from Adin, the first king, his decendants have ruled ever since. Category:Deltora